


How Did All of You Meet?

by Mickey_Todoroki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Demon Relationship, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, Benny Lafitte Lives, Benny Lafitte Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte in the Men of Letters Bunker, Benny Survived Purgatory, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crowley (Supernatural) Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowleys alive because Mary died, Dead John Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Demon/Human Relationships, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Crowley/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gay Crowley (Supernatural), Homophobic John Winchester, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Husbands, Jack Kline is a Winchester, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Married Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Married Castiel (Supernatural), Married Castiel/Crowley/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Characters, Married Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Benny Lafitte, Polyamorous Castiel, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Dean Winchester, Polyamory, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Storytelling, Vampire Benny Lafitte, polyamorous Crowley (Supernatural), polyamorous husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Todoroki/pseuds/Mickey_Todoroki
Summary: Jack asks his Dad (Dean) how he met his husbands (Cas, Crowley, and Benny).Benny decided to come back with Sam from Purgatory and Mary died instead of Crowley. Lots of fluff!
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Crowley/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: SupernaturalRarePairBigBangChallenge2020





	How Did All of You Meet?

**Author's Note:**

> Benny and Crowley are alive! I have no clue when this takes place, but maybe somewhere in season 14? Anyway, this is for the Supernatural Rarepair Challenge for 2020. I don't really ship them, but I thought it'd be fun to write about, anyway.

Pulling the key out of the ignition, Dean leaned back in his seat and sighed. He’d just finished a hunt; it wasn’t all that hard, just a simple salt ‘n burn, but digging the grave and burning the body by himself was pretty taxing, especially after being thrown around the cemetery like a ragdoll. Just thinking about it again made his back ache. 

After that, all he’d wanted was to see his family. But more specifically, his angel, his demon, and his vampire.

He messed with the ring on his left finger as he got lost in thought. He knew that he was in an odd situation, but who gave a rat’s ass? Well,  _ John _ would.

God, well,  _ Chuck _ , to think he used to care what the fuck that asshole thought. He knew that John wouldn’t approve of being in a relationship with not only one, but  _ three _ guys. Let alone supernatural creatures.

_ “They’re monsters, Dean. You’re supposed to  _ kill _ the monsters, not become their bitch! When did you become a fag, huh? No son of mine is a fag!” _

He shuddered, thinking about what he knew John would say. He remembered the beating he got when John caught him in bed with another dude. Fun times.

Deciding he was done reminiscing the past, he pocketed his keys and exited the car, gently shutting the car door behind him. He smiled while he grabbed his duffel from Baby’s trunk as he heard laughter echoing from deep inside the bunker.

Instead of heading to his room and passing out on the bed like he usually did, he threw his duffle on his bed, then headed to the kitchen where it sounded like everyone was. 

Upon entering the kitchen, he smiled at the sight before him. Cas was at the sink washing dishes and Benny, Crowley, Sam, Gabe, and Jack were all at the kitchen table, talking and laughing. No one had noticed him enter yet.

Dean snuck up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas’ deep and gravelly voice greeted him.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” Dean leaned forward to place a light kiss on Cas’ cheek, but before he could, Cas turned to face Dean, so the kiss landed on his lips instead. Not that Dean was complaining.

“Where’s our welcome home kiss, cher?” Benny’s smooth voice questioned from behind.

Dean turned around to see everyone looking at him, one of Benny’s eyebrows raised and a smirk on Crowley’s face. Letting go of Cas, Dean made his way over to the table where he placed a light kiss on both Benny and Crowley’s lips. He then sat down next to Sam and Gabe on the right bench, across from Benny, Crowley, and promptly Cas, who just sat down. Jack was sitting in a chair at the head of the table, intently listening to the stories and jokes being told around the table. 

”Hey, Dad,” Jack called out.

Dean would never get tired of hearing Jack, his  _ son _ , call him Dad. He remembered when Jack first called him Dad. He also remembered Cas’s face when he first called him Pops. He was so shocked, all he could do was run up to their son and wrap his arms around him.

_ Their _ son. He’d never get over that.

Dean was so scared that Sam would be upset, but all he said was ”so I guess that makes me Uncle Sam.”

Of course, Gabe popped out of  _ nowhere _ and said not to forget that he was the cool uncle.

”Yes?”

”How did all of you meet?” Jack asked.

Sam and Gabe groaned, ”here we go.”

Dean smacked both of them in the arm, then he looked at his three husbands. His angel. His demon. His vampire.

”Well, I guess I better start from the beginning. First, as you probably know, I met your Pops first.”

Jack leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, then laid his head on his hands. He was excited. He heard all the time that Dean didn’t really get along with any of them at first, about how they used to fight. Well, he really never heard stories about Benny, but Sam and he didn’t get along that well, apparently. 

”I first met your Pops when he dragged my ass outta hell. Not that I remember that,” I started.

”Oh, yeah, he  _ gripped him tight and raised him from perdition, _ ” Gabe mocked, imitating Cas’ deep and gravelly voice.

”I do not sound like that,” Cas complained.

“Sorry, Sugarbee, but you kinda do,” Benny apologetically replied.

Cas huffed and crossed his arms. “I hate all of you,” he stated, glaring at each and everyone one of us. Once he landed on Jack, however, he stopped and unfolded his arms, stating “except you, Jack. You’re good.”

Jack just smiled.

I reached across the table and took his right hand in mine as Crowley wrapped his arm around his shoulders and moved him so Cas’ head was on his shoulder.

Out of everyone in the relationship, their’s was the most surprising. Sure, a vampire, an angel, a demon,  _ and _ a hunter in one relationship was surprising enough, but, still. Those two hardly ever got along, always at each other’s throats. Sure, they had their little road trip together, but other than that, they never really got along. Benny and Cas, sure. After Purgatory, Benny, Cas, and he stayed close after that, not wanting to stray too far from each other. Then again, they didn’t get together until maybe a month ago. 

Crowley and Benny also get along great. They didn’t have the toward each other that they both had with me, but that didn’t bother them. 

Just thinking about how their relationship worked gave Dean a headache. Simply, all three of them are married to Dean, and vice versa. Benny and Cas are also married to each other. Basically, a threesome between Benny, Cas, and Dean with Crowley in the middle. 

“Anyway,” Jack interrupted, “why were you in Hell, Dad?”

Dean swallowed as he looked at Jack. He subconsciously gripped Cas’s hand tighter as images flashed through his mind. He slammed his eyes closed, trying to purge the images from his mind. 

Cas squeezing his hand in return was what snapped him out.

He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. He’d always hated that; people staring at him. It meant they were worried. Nobody should be worried about him. He wasn’t supposed to worry anyone.  _ He _ was the one that was supposed to be worried, not anybody else. 

He knew that if he kept going down that path, he’d start to panic. He couldn’t do that. Not there, in front of his family.

To calm himself, he gripped Cas’s hand a little tighter and raise it to his lips. He gave Cas’s knuckles a light kiss. But instead of putting his hand back down, he kept it there and closed his eyes, relishing in the comforting smell of his angel.

“I’m sorry for asking Dad. I didn’t mean to make you sad,” Jack called out.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his son. “It’s ok, kid. Just bad memories is all. Anyway, back to the story.” Dean gently guided Cas’s back down to the table, figuring he’d brutalized it enough. “After,  _ that _ , he’d tried to talk to me. Only, he didn’t know I couldn’t understand his true voice. Just about blew out my eardrums. Oh, and covered me in shattered glass. Twice.”

Cas blushed and looked away, remembering his failed attempts at getting Dean to hear him. He’d truly thought he could, alas, he was wrong. But, perhaps now that they were married, through soul/grace and law, Dean  _ could _ hear his true voice.

“Some more stuff happened that’s not really important. The first time we met face-to-face was in a barn in, I think, Providence, Indiana. Your Grandpa Bobby, who you met the apocalyptic version of, and I covered the barn in as many traps as we could manage- like the place was  _ covered _ . And Grandpa Bobby and I were armed to the teeth, cause we didn’t know what to expect.”

“Yes, because something that has enough juice to lift your pearly little ass outta hell is gonna be injured with silver bullets,” Crowley mocked.

Dean just stuck his tongue out at him. “Anyway, when your Pops finally shows up, he throws open the barn doors and just strolls through the traps like he’s on a red carpet or something,” Dean continued.

Castiel once again blushed, this time burying his face in his hands. “I’m not even going to try,” he mumbled into his hands.

“Bobby and I unloaded maybe around 5 rounds of salt into his chest. Then, me being the dumbass I was-”

“You’re still a dumbass!” Sam called out, cutting Dean off.

Dean just looked at him, then smacked him upside the head.

“Sure he is, but he’s  _ our _ dumbass,” Benny adds, a small smirk adorning his face.

“Will ya quit cutting me off, I’m trying to tell my son a story here!” Dean exclaimed. When no one spoke, Dean continued telling the story. “As I was saying, I ran up to him and drove the demon-knife into his chest. Of course, being the cocky son of a bitch he is, he just looked at me with the smuggest look on his face while he pulled it out.”

“He was the first Angel you ever encountered, right?” Jack asked, and Dean nodded. “What scared you the most about him?”

Thinking it wasn’t going to be anything too serious, Cas looked at him with a single eyebrow raised, his arms crossed.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as he swallowed thickly. He licked his lips as he remembered what exactly about Cas scared the shit out of him, and sometimes still did.

Cas, looking slightly concerned with Dean’s stalled response, titled his head to the side and his arms slowly fell to his side. Did he scare Dean  _ that _ much? Did he  _ still _ scare him?

“Probably the thing that still scares me about him.”

Before Dean could continue, Cas looked shocked. He  _ still _ scared Dean? His husband, of all people? Cas wrapped his arms around himself as he looked at the ground.

Everyone could see how affected Cas was. So Benny got up from his spot and made Crowley and Cas scoot down so he could sit on the other side of Cas, effectively putting him in the middle. Both Crowley and Benny wrapped their arms around Cas’s shoulders to try and comfort him.

Dean was so lost in thought, he didn’t see how much his words were affecting his husband. 

“How easily he can read me, or see through me,” Dean continued. “How easily he can see what I’m thinking or feeling.”

No one was expecting that response. Everyone was shocked. They thought it would be how powerful he was, not something like that.  _ What did Dean mean? _

“What do you mean, Dean?” Sam asked, the only one able to answer at that point.

Dean snapped out of his trance and looked around, taking in the shocked faces around him. Especially the myriad of expressions on Cas’s face.

“I’ve never been able to hide how I feel from Cas. One of the first things he ever said to me was “you don’t think you deserve to be saved.” And he was right.”

Sam was shocked. As was everyone. But Sam had heard this story before. From both Dean and Cas. Neither one of them had mentioned that before. But Dean also admitting that he didn’t believe he deserved to be saved from Hell? He knew his brother suffered from depression, and sometimes suicidal thoughts, but he didn’t know it was all the way back then, too.

“I told Sam all the time back then how I was supposed to be dead. That I wasn’t even supposed to be alive. I still believe that. But Cas got one good look at me, and he could tell. He knew my darkest thoughts. And that scared the hell out of me. And it still does, sometimes.  _ Especially _ if I’m trying really hard to hide them.” 

Benny, now being the one directly in front of Dean, reached across the table and grabbed Dean’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

Dean squeezed back. “Anyway, on to how I met your Father,” he started, gesturing to said King of Hell.

“Ahh, finally, the most important person here,” Crowley teased.

“Shut up,” he said as he stuck his tongue out.

Crowley leaned forward, his eyes hooded, “make me.”

Dean just looked at him with a smug look on his face, and simply stated “no sex for a week.”

Crowley’s eyes widened, causing Sam, Gabe, and Jack to giggle, Cas to smile, and Benny to break out laughing.

Benny’s laugh was one of the most beautiful things in the world according to Dean. His sultry and deep voice made his laugh echo through the room. He laughed often, and it made Dean fall in love, even more, every time.

The first time Benny laughed surprised the hell out of him. It was maybe a week after they’d met in Purgatory. Dean had told a stupid joke to try and lighten the mood and Benny didn’t chuckle like he had every other time. No, he full-on belly-laughed. It threw him from such a loop that he tripped on a tree root and fell, making him laugh even harder.

“Uncle Sam was there when I met him. He had something we needed to stop Lucifer. Or, what we  _ thought _ would stop him. We first heard about him when a  _ friend _ of ours realized that he had what we needed. We had a friend of ours help us get in.”

“Who was it?”

Dean started thinking about just who had helped them- who had  _ died _ helping them. Just like it seemed everyone did. She didn’t deserve to go out like she did. She was just a kid. Ellen didn’t deserve to go out like that, either. Granted, everyone they knew went out in a similar fashion, so it shouldn’t surprise them anymore. Hell, Cas had gotten fucking  _ exploded _ by Lucifer early on.

“Jo. Her name was Jo. She died later helping us out. Her and her mom Ellen. But Jo helped us get into your Father’s house-”

“I let you get in, I’ll have you know,” Crowley jumped in, putting on bravado to act all tough.

Dean smirked, “uh-huh, sure ya did. Anyway, we got in and he inevitably caught us. But, instead of killing us like we thought he would, he shot and killed is own demons for a little privacy with us.”

Sam fake gagged, thinking about the double entendre there. “Bro, why did you have to phrase it like that, man?” He fake gagged again.

Dean didn’t realize what he meant until he thought about it some. Then he started laughing. “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that!” Dean broke out laughing and just couldn’t stop.

Now, if Benny’s laugh was beautiful, then Dean’s was otherworldly. Unlike Benny, Dean didn’t laugh often. So when he did, everyone paid attention. While his normal voice was kinda deep and rough, though not as much as Cas’s, his laugh was actually the opposite. It was loud, but not obscenely so. His laugh was actually higher-pitched than his normal voice. Every time Dean laughed, everyone swooned. Except, of course, Sam, Gabe, and Jack. Cause that would be weird.

Once Dean calmed down, he continued his story. “After that, he basically just handed us what we needed and kicked us out.”

Before Dean could start Benny’s story, Jack cut him off, asking “how did you meet Papa?” Jack was bouncing up and down in his seat in anticipation. He’d liked the first two stories, even if the first one got sad at times. 

Dean cracked a smile. “Well, if you’d be patient, you’d hear it.” When Jack didn’t respond, Dean continued. “I met Papa in Purgatory. We had to work together to not only get out of Purgatory but also find your Pops who was there with us. Your Pops and I were there because we stood too close to exploding Dick.”

Benny, Crowley, and Gabe, being the childish fuckers they are, tried to keep from giggling. Though, Gabe failed miserably and started laughing, which caused the other two as well. Sam, being used to everyone’s bullshit just tried to keep from smiling while Cas glared at Dean, probably for saying that joke in front of Jack.

Jack, for his part, just looked at Dean with a confused head tilt. “What do you mean? And why was Papa there?”

When everyone finally decided to calm down, Benny answered the second part of Jack’s question. “You know I’m not human, right?” When Jack nodded, Benny proceeded. “I’m also different from your Father and Pops, so I don’t go where they go when they die. Because I’m a vampire, I go to Purgatory when I die.”

Jack nodded, clearly interested in what Benny was saying. “How old are you?”

Benny cracked a little smile. “Around 140 years old.”

“Whoa! That’s so old.”

Benny laughed, saying “if you think I’m old, just ask them.” Benny pointed a thumb at Cas and Crowley.

Crowley answered with, “345 years old.”

Cas answered with, “over 400 million years old.” That made Jack’s jaw drop.

Finally, Gabe answered, “around 4.5 billion years old.”

When Jack couldn’t answer, Dean snorted with laughter. “Y’all are old.”

“Dean, you aren’t all that young, either!” Sam teased, then yelped when Dean smacked him.

“Anyway!” Dean started, quieting everyone down so he could continue his story. “Benny saved my ass in Purgatory. It took a while to trust him, but the fact that he wanted to help me find Cas at all helped. He’s the only reason Cas and I are even here at all.”

“Quit that, cher. You‘re gonna make me blush,” said vampire attested.

“You know you love it,” Dean fired back.

“Ok, can we  _ not _ talk about your sex life?” Sam demanded. It was enough that he could hear it through the walls. He didn’t need to hear about it.

“Hey, you’re just as bad!” Dean called out.

“When did you get together. And when did you guys get married?” Jack asked.

“What is this, kid? 20 questions?” Crowley asked.

Jack seemed to think before answering, “I’ve only asked 10 questions.” 

“It’s a joke, Jack,” Cas explained. He himself still had trouble with jokes and expressions, often asking Dean or Benny what something meant.

“Your Dad and I started dating around 9 years ago. Then Papa joined two years later when we met him in Purgatory. It was just the three of us for a while until your Father joined the next year,” Cas explained.

“Yeah, and being the big cheesy loaf that he is, Benny decided to propose to all three of us at once two years later. We got married a couple of months before you were born.”

Jack, satisfied with their _long_ _ass_ story, turned to Sam and Gabe. “How did _you_ two meet?” 

“I think that’s a story for another time, kiddo. It’s getting late,” Sam answered.

Dean checked his watch and realized it was indeed late. It was nearing midnight.

“Sammy’s right, kid. Time for bed. Come on.” Dean got up and herded Jack toward his room. 

Once the kid got changed and was under the covers, Dean went over and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“You have a good day?” Dean asked.

Jack eagerly nodded. He loved hearing about how his little family met. He didn’t get to hear many stories, so he was so excited when he did.

“Well, I’m glad. Goodnight, kid. See you tomorrow.” Dean pulled the covers up to Jack’s shoulders and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his forehead. He then got up and turned off the lights, shut the door, and headed back to the kitchen.

When he arrived, everyone was looking at him. “What?”

“You’re a good dad,” Cas complimented.

Dean froze. Images of little Sam flashed through his mind, followed by images of John’s beatings whenever Sam got hurt or sick. He knew he had to be at least a decent parent if Sam turned out as well as he did, but John’s words still convinced him it was luck. 

Something touched his shoulder and he flinched as he broke out of his trance. He looked up, he hadn’t realized he’d looked down, and saw Cas standing before him.

“You were thinking about him again, weren’t you?” Cas questioned.

Instead of answering, Dean just swallowed and looked back down.

“Dean, he’s not here anymore. Don’t listen to him,” Sam tried to comfort him. 

“It’s hard. It’s ingrained in my brain and I can’t get it out no matter how hard I try.”

Cas pulled Dean into a hug. Dean snuggled into the crook of Cas’s neck, taking in his smell. It was comforting and made him forget about what John did. 

“And Sam’s right. You are an excellent Dad to Jack. And despite what John beat into you, you were an excellent Dad to Sam. And I know you’ll be a great Dad to our child.”

Everyone froze. Dean pulled away as he thought about what Cas said. He stared at Cas’s face, eyes wide in shock. There was a small smile on Cas’s face.

“W-what?”

“I’m pregnant, you idiot.”

Dean was frozen in place. Cas was pregnant? All he could do was wrap his arms around Cas and never let go, which was exactly what he did.

“Are you sure, Sugarbee?” Benny asked from behind him. 

Cas turned to face him with Dean still in his arms. “Yeah, I am.”

“When did you find out?” Crowley asked.

“Yesterday. I wanted to wait until Dean got home to tell everyone.”

Dean was finally pulled out of his stupor when he heard that. Not knowing what else to do, Dean broke away from Cas, then smashed their lips together.

When he finally pulled away, due to the need to breathe, he cupped Cas’s face in his hands. “I love you and I’m so excited. How far along are you?” 

“Nearly three weeks.”

Dean looked over at the table and realized that he was kinda hogging Cas. He wasn’t the only one married to Cas. Dean nodded at the other two, then took a step back, much to Cas’s confusion.

Before Cas could say anything, however, Benny came up behind him and wrapped his arms gently around Cas’s middle. Cas leaned back into Benny’s strong chest and placed a hand on top of his.

Crowley came around to stand in front of Cas and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Dean went over and sat down at the kitchen table across from his brother and brother-in-law. Looking at his husbands, he realized how good he had it. Just how  _ wrong _ John was.

He let it sink in. He was gonna be a Dad.

“You’re gonna be a good dad, Dean. I mean, hell, you raised me and I turned out ok.”

“Oh, he turned out  _ great _ , if I do say so myself!” Gabe added, causing Dean’s face to scrunch in disgust. 

“Ok, that’s gross.”

“Oh, please, that’s nothing compared to what we hear through the walls.” 

“Quit listening then, problem solved,” Crowley called out.

As he listened to his family, Dean thought about his dad. Sure, he would’ve been pissed as hell, but who gives a shit. Certainly not Dean. Sure, John’s words still affected him to this day, but he was moving forward, moving past all that. He was happy. And hey, he was gonna have a kid soon.

Oh shit, he was gonna have a kid soon.

Nine months later, a healthy little baby girl weighing 6 pounds and 13 ounces was born. She was named Andrea Mary Winchester, after both Benny’s ex-wife and Sam and Dean’s mother. They decided on Winchester because it made sense. Benny and Crowley were both technically dead and Cas took on Dean’s last name anyway.

Cas explained to them that Andrea had a mix of all their DNA, though a majority of it was Dean’s. Because of that, she was mostly human, with a little bit of Grace, though not enough to make her a Nephilim. She also has a soul, which meant she wouldn’t go to either Purgatory or The Empty. 

Most of her DNA had to come from Dean, otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to exist. The non-human parts of their DNA would clash with each other; she physically could not exist. But the human part of both Benny’s and Crowley’s DNA, plus Cas’s Grace and Dean’s normal DNA, she was able to be conceived.

But, science aside, she was their daughter; by bond and by blood. Not that it wouldn’t have been any different had she been only related to two of them.

Jack was over the moon to have a little sister. He was a little afraid to be around her at first, afraid he might hurt her. But he quickly got over that and spent nearly every day with her. Andrea fit right in with their messed up little family of now 8. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
